


(sobbe fic)- different first meet

by icedcoffeeee



Category: wtfock
Genre: Different first meet, Fluff, Gay, Homosexual, M/M, Robbe IJzermans - Freeform, SKAM, Sander, Sander Driesen - Freeform, Smoking, Sobbe - Freeform, Sobbe Fluff, robbe - Freeform, robbexsander, rosander - Freeform, skam belgium - Freeform, steamy fluff, wtfock - Freeform, wtfock 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-04-25 15:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedcoffeeee/pseuds/icedcoffeeee
Summary: (i think the first scene that robbe and noor shared or any of the isaks and emmas share is pretty hot, so why not let sander and robbe have something similar too. this is not the exact copy of that scene as you will be able to tell)
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 78





	(sobbe fic)- different first meet

**Author's Note:**

> (i think the first scene that robbe and noor shared or any of the isaks and emmas share is pretty hot, so why not let sander and robbe have something similar too. this is not the exact copy of that scene as you will be able to tell)

“come on robbe! you need to get out more! you can’t stay in your room forever!” jens yelled from outside robbe’s little room in his mom’s apartment. 

“oh challenge me.” robbe yelled back and put the covers over his head once again. 

“i’m coming in, i don’t care what state you’re in, you’re not staying home tonight. the broerrs need to get to this party!” jens said and pushed open the door to robbe’s little space. 

upon seeing the boy curled up in blankets, he walked over to the bed and snatched the blankets from him, leaving a cold and annoyed robbe on the bed. 

“what do you think you’re doing?! give that back!” robbe protested and stretched his arms to grab at the blanket still in jens’s hands. 

“you haven’t hung out with us in like a month, do you not love us anymore? have you got new friends?” jens said dramatically. 

robbe just rolled his eyes. somehow this emotional blackmail from jens always worked on him because frankly, he could see anyone in the world upset but not his best friend, especially on account of him. 

“i will come but i can’t promise to stay. if i get bored, i will leave,deal?” 

“deal.” jens said, offering robbe his hand to get him out of the bed. 

once the boy was on his feet, jens left him alone to tame himself and in a while, robbe was ready and they were cycling their way to the venue. 

when they arrived, the party was in full swing and they met up with aaron and moyo shortly after. 

“you did a miracle, man! i never thought this little brat would come out of his hole, like ever!” moyo teased, ruffling robbe’s hair. 

robbe tried to ignore the comments and paid attention to his surroundings- the place was dark, illuminated by disco lights and loud music blasted from the speakers, to which a mess of drunk, horny teenagers danced their life away. 

the boys made their way to a bathroom, their weed and alcohol with them, and made themselves home in the bathtub, lighting their cigarettes. 

“man, i really hope to get laid tonight, look at all these chics!” moyo exclaimed. 

“your hopes are going to be shattered because if you keep acting that way, nobody would so much as kiss you, let alone get laid.” jens gave the reality check and moyo made a face. 

“aaron, what’s your type?” moyo asked, changing the subject. 

“mhm.. let me look around.” aaron said and began searching for a suitable girl with eagle eyes. 

“you see that one over there? the blonde one?” he pointed to a girl who was dancing flamboyantly with another. 

“amber?” jens asked. 

“yeah, her. i’d totally do her.” 

the boys began laughing and aaron turned around to look at them with a surprised expression. 

“what? you wouldn’t do her ?” he asked, suddenly turning slightly crimson. 

“no. not even if she paid me for it.” moyo replied. 

“argh. she is not that bad.” aaron protested. 

“she is that bad.” moyo replied and aaron looked to robbe for confirmation who just smiled, amused and nodded his head. 

“what is wrong with you guys? anyway, what is you type robbe?” aaron questioned, shifting the limelight from himself. 

“i... don’t really have a type.” robbe chose his words carefully. 

“seriously? not even a pretty face?” jens asked. 

“uhm...” and as robbe was contemplating flipping the topic off, in came a boy, with bleach ed platinum blonde hair, that reflected the disco lights. he had an athletic build, razor sharp features and was clad in a leather jacket, black jeans and doc martens. he walked over to the wash basin, completely ignoring the guys in the bathtub and turned the water on, rinsing his hands. 

“come to think of it... i think i do have a type.” robbe said, eyeing the white haired beauty. 

“oh yeah? what is it?” jens inquired. 

“sexy black leather jacket... bleached blonde hair... slightly tanned skin, an athletic body would be super nice too.” robbe said, assuming his most charismatic voice, sitting up a little straighter, eyes fixed on the stranger. 

the other boys’ jaws dropped, as they realised who he was talking about. they had known for a little while that robbe was gay but didn’t talk about it because robbe didn’t want them to. it was always the brunette initiating that topic, never them. 

the stranger, surprised, looked their way to see who was talking and as his eyes met with robbe’s they locked and none of them looked away for a solid 5 seconds. the stranger then turned off the tap, and without breaking eye contact, motioned robbe to come to him. 

robbe got up, feeling nervous, even kind of scared, because from the other boy’s expression, it was impossible to decipher if he had taken robbe’s not-so-subtle flirting attempts positively. 

robbe took his chance and walked closer to the other guy till they were a few feet apart.

“can i smoke that joint?” the stranger said in a deep, sexy voice, smirking slightly and robbe being intelligent enough, caught the hint. 

“sure.” robbe replied and putting the joint to his lips, looked the stranger dead in the eye and slowly walked into the other guy’s personal space. robbe leaned in after removing the joint and very slowly and fully, kissed the boy on the mouth, hence transferring the smoke. 

that one subtle yet sensual kiss, turned into a few more, till both the boys had had a taste of each other’s tongue and were groping needily at each other’s body. 

the other boys watched wide mouthed as the two guys made out passionately as they had never ever seen robbe even hit on a guy before, let alone make out with one. 

finally deciding that they wished to witness no more, jens gave a little cough, which caused robbe and the beautiful stranger to break apart. 

robbe didn’t even so much as look at the boys but kept his attention focused on the piece of art in front of him. 

“i’d like to know you better, what do you say... ?” the stranger, said softly in robbe’s ear. 

“robbe. and i say we should definitely know each other better, the best. i can’t deny the chemistry.” robbe said, bringing his lips closer to the other boy’s once again, stealing a kiss. 

“i’m sander, wanna get out of here?” 

robbe didn’t need to be told twice and grabbing sander by the collar of his jacket, both of them left the bathroom. 

and robbe did leave, with sander, not just bored of the party but of the rest of the world in general, because something about sander gave him the feeling that they were meant to last, they were meant to be.


End file.
